Roxanne Spaulding
Background 1995 - 2013 Roxanne is the daughter of Alexander & Gloria Spaulding. Though born in San Antonio, Roxanne would not spend most of her life there. After her parents split in 2007, her mother moved to New York City & her father moved near San Fernando Valley of the Los Angeles area. As she was publicly known as Alex's daughter & Gloria's stepdaughter, she spent most of her time in San Fernando Valley. She even developed a valley girl accent though hers is a variation of it due to the time she spends in New York. Right before Roxanne was to go to college, her mother moved to Las Vegas to be closer to her as she had gotten a job at a casino there. Wanting to be closer to her mother, she decided to attend college there so they could spend more time together. Roxanne was soon recruited into a government internship. As they provided housing & a great learning experience, Roxanne thought it was too good to pass up. 2013 - 2014 Things were normal at the internship & Roxanne had even developed a crush on Eddie Chang, another intern of the program. One night, during a lockdown, Eddie had snuck into her room to hang out. But they both her commotion in the hall so they walked out to see another intern, Caitlin, knocked out on the ground with a security guard standing over her with a rifle in his hand. As the security guard began to advance towards them, Caitlin's powers activated & she was able to knock the guard unconscious with one hit. The three of them immediately fled Project Genesis, realizing that something was definitely wrong & the lockdown might be more serious than previously though. During their fight to leave the compound, her powers began to manifest & she now had the ability to manipulate gravity. The DEO was eventually able to infiltrate the compound & the teenagers were taken by DEO Agent John Lynch. He stayed with them until everything was settled & set them up (along with another teenager) at a safehouses in La Jolla. After the DEO got all the information from their secret agent & other intel, Lynch revealed to the teens that they were targeted due to their fathers being members of the first Team 7. Like the other teens, one of their parents had been exposed to the Gen-factor, a substance that gave them superhuman powers. International Operations believed their offsprings might have inherited their powers, thus starting Project: Genesis. The teens collectively decided they wanted to make a difference with their powers & decided to become a team known as Gen 13. She decided to take the name Freefall due to her powers. Lynch said that he would help them along the way as he himself was a member of Team 7 & acted as their handler. 2014 - Present While on the team, Roxanne became more infatuated with Eddie & began to see her as "the man of her dreams." She said that surviving that ordeal together really strengthened her feelings & the two began dating. But Eddie had a wandering eye & he constantly was looking at Caitlin & her statuesque figure. Her jealousy along with her smoking habits & general attitude, led to many arguments between her & her teammates. Things got a little better after she adopted a furry green alien named Queelocke & discovered that Caitlin was her half sister. Following this, Roxanne discovered her biological father Kurt Lance & found out that the woman she thought was her stepmother was in fact her birth mother. Gloria & Kurt had a short relationship back in 1994 when Kurt was passing through Kelly Air Force Base in San Antonio, TX. Gloria was the daughter of the base commander so the relationship was kept a secret. Like always, Kurt eventually disappeared without a word before even knowing Gloria was pregnant. With no way to contact him, Gloria secretly had the baby then got married to another man, Alexander Spaulding. She told everyone, including Roxanne that she was Alexander's daughter & that Gloria was her stepmother. Deeply upset & betrayed, Roxy put distance between them though they were able to remain cordial. She began spending more time with Kurt, who was the leader of the revised Team 7 & was a member of Stormwatch. He regularly brought her upon the ship & she sometimes brought Eddie along unless they were on a break. It would be one of these trips that would lead to the ultimate demise of her & Eddie's relationship. Not only was Eddie insensitive & immature, he was also unfaithful & had been having an affair with Stormwatch member Diva. Though still in love with him, Roxanne ended their relationship. Spending an increasing amount of time alone, she became a bit of an otaku, with a great love for pop music & anime. In addition to the pop culture, Roxanne became gifted with computers & soon became the technician of the team as well. Relationships Missing data. Romantic Relationships Missing data. Powers & Abilities Missing data. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Unknown * Strength: Unknown * Speed: Unknown * Durability: Unknown * Occult: Unknown * Weapons: Unknown * Experience: Unknown * Fighting Ability: Unknown Trivia * Roxanne is Catholic but her behavior indicates she is a lapsed Catholic. * She has a habit of sometimes wearing a crucifix necklace. * Growing up, Roxy was regularly called "trailer trash" by her classmates at her Catholic school. * Roxy is a fan of the Indigo Girls & the British alternative rock band Bush. * Her favorite anime series is Sailor Moon. Notes * Alexander Spaulding is a nod to Alexander Fairchild, her father in the comics. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Gen-Actives Category:Metahumans Category:Gen 13 Category:Department of Extranormal Operations